Dragonball Z: Destinies
by Treiden
Summary: Eli, Vegeta's 2nd son, is a Saiyan of great power, power that even surpasses Gohan when triggered. However, Eli is very selfconscious and due to his past, he vowed to never fight again. This story will display Eli's emotions towards himself and others.
1. Prologue: A new Saiyan

2 years after Buu had been defeated, the world was at peace. Vegeta decided to spend time with his family, and a second son came from that decision, a son named Eli. Shortly after his birth, he already displayed samples of massive power when angered. When he was old enough to be trained, it quickly became clear that not even Gohan had this kind of potential. Vegeta was, of course, proud of his son and trained with him and Trunks as much as he could.  
  
Eli is now 17. He has acquired enormous amounts of power, but is reluctant to use them. When he does, he surpasses his father, and is near equal with Gohan.  
  
Eli attends Orange Star High School, and is quite the popular one. However, he got into a fight with a football player because Eli supposedly stole his girlfriend. Eli didn't want to fight, because he's afraid of what people might think of him. The jock didn't care about that, and continued pushing him around. Eli suddenly lost his temper, and unleashed all of his power onto the jock, killing him.  
  
He lost all popularity then and got kicked out of the school, and he vowed to himself that he wouldn't use his power ever again.  
  
He is taught by Dr. Briefs now, who is getting quite old, and Eli lives a life with mixed emotions, both towards himself and towards others. 


	2. Chapter 1: I know your next move

"Hey mom!" Trunks yelled, "I'm gonna go see Goten, I'll be back in a little while, see ya!"  
  
"Wait, you still have to do the dishes!" Bulma responded, but Trunks was already long gone.  
  
As he flew over the lands, he couldn't help but think... feel there was someone following him, watching him. All of a sudden he felt an unknown, massive ki, and he stopped in his tracks to find out what it is.  
  
"Come out, I know you're here somewhere!" He yelled while looking around.  
  
"Oh my..." a man with spiky red hair responded while hovering up to Trunks' altitude, "Looks like you're not as dumb as I thought you'd be. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Xen, and like you Saiyans, I seek a worthy opponent to fight."  
  
Trunks was surprised at this. He knew he was a Saiyan?  
  
"Of course, I don't mean to go soft like all of you Saiyans here on Earth have, I find that a pathetic waste of a graceful race. You see, I've been watching you all for quite some time... Trunks."  
  
Xen grinned. "And now the familiarities are out of the way, we can get this started."  
  
Xen put himself in a fighting position.  
  
"If it's a fight you want... then you'll get one!" Trunks replied as he instantly turned Super Saiyan.  
  
Trunks flew at Xen and barraged him with a flurry of punches and kicks, but none of them found its target.  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" Xen said as he kept avoiding Trunks' attacks, "No matter how fast or strong you are..."  
  
Xen caught Trunks' fist and twisted it into an armlock.  
  
"I will always know your next move." Xen said quietly and threw Trunks towards the ground.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp, Vegeta sensed the 2 warriors fighting, but naturally he could only recognize one of them: Trunks', and it was fading fast?  
  
"Damn that boy! Eli, you're coming with me!" Vegeta yelled as he took off.  
  
Eli flew after him and soon caught up.  
  
"I'm not going to fight, father. You know I won't." Eli said.  
  
"You will fight if necessary, Eli! That's part of your bloodline, accept it!" Vegeta replied, agitated.  
  
Trunks screamed as he was being elbowed in the back. No matter what he did, Xen was always one step ahead of him.  
  
"Hey!" A now caught up Vegeta yelled at Xen, "Why don't you take on a real challenge? The Prince of Saiyans!"  
  
"Ah, Vegeta. Come to join your son in suffering, have you?" Xen replied mockingly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Vegeta replied suspiciously.  
  
"I know a lot about you Saiyans... no matter, I'll kill you anyway." Xen replied with a grin.  
  
"Don't laugh too hard, boy. I'll take you down in less than a minute." Vegeta said as he assumed a fighting position. 


	3. Chapter 2: Minute of desperation

"Well?" Xen asked, "What are you waiting for? A green light?"  
  
After that remark, Vegeta charged at him, and launched a kick to Xen's neck, which was easily caught, allowing Xen to throw Vegeta into the nearest mountain.  
  
Xen laughed. "Like father, like son, I see. Both easily tricked."  
  
A scream came from the hole in the mountain, and the mountain imploded as Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta emerged from the dust cloud.  
  
"Now, the real fight starts." Vegeta grinned as he once again charged at Xen, disappeared and reappeared beside Xen, and tried to punch him. But by the time Vegeta punched, Xen had already reappeared behind him and axe-handled him to the ground.  
  
"Damn it!" a still grounded Vegeta said to himself while wiping the blood from his mouth, "What's this guy made of?"  
  
"Leave my father alone!" Trunks yelled as he flew towards Xen, but was easily flicked back to the ground.  
  
"Oh this is priceless!" Xen laughed, "I never imagined the Saiyans to be THIS weak!"  
  
Trunks saw his moment to act and he grabbed Xen from behind.  
  
"What!" Xen gasped.  
  
"Father! Do it now! Kill him!" Trunks yelled  
  
"No, Trunks, you'll get killed as well!" Eli responded in his place.  
  
"Quiet, boy!" Vegeta interrupted, "You have no understanding of the Saiyan way. Trunks... I'm proud of you."  
  
Vegeta started charging his Final Flash.  
  
"Think this through, Trunks! If he fires that thing, we'll both be killed!" Xen hastily said as he tried to get loosened from Trunks' grip.  
  
"If that's what has to be done... so be it!" Trunks replied and tightened his hold.  
  
"Goodbye, son. FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed as he fired a fully powered energy blast, engulfing both Xen and his oldest son.  
  
"Trunks..." Eli whispered with tears in his eyes. 


	4. Chapter 3: Father versus son

"Why? Why did you do this, father?" Eli said, quietly.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" he screamed, his voice echoing through the sky.  
  
"I did what I had to do, Eli. Trunks died a noble death. A death worthy of a Saiyan. Maybe you should try living up to his example for a change." Vegeta replied calmly.  
  
"I may not have your Saiyan instincts, father," Eli responded in a cold way, "but rest assured... I WILL make you pay for this."  
  
Eli began charging his power, and his anger was used as a key to unlock his potential. The very Earth was shaking under his might. Mountains all around him were crumbling due to his aura alone, and the sky rippled with black clouds and thunder as his power focussed into himself.  
  
Vegeta readied himself. He knew that Eli could've obliterated Xen in a heartbeat with this power, and he could do the same with him.  
  
Eli, now fully powered as a Super Saiyan 2, flew towards his father and elbowed him in the jaw, sending him flying. Before Vegeta even touched the ground, Eli grabbed him by his foot and slammed him hard into the ground, leaving a gigantic crater.  
  
After some time, Vegeta mustered the strength to stand. Surprisingly, he was smiling.  
  
"What are you afraid of, Eli? You should be proud of your strength, not ashamed! We are a warrior race, Eli! We kill when we have to kill! Trunks died in order to save us, and if I have to die to have you realize your power, then so be it." 


	5. Chapter 4: Choose your destiny

After he finished talking, Vegeta kneeled.  
  
"Show me who you are, Eli."  
  
Eli began charging an energy sphere in his hand.  
  
"Yes, Eli... don't be afraid of your heritage! Don't be afraid of your bloodline! This shall be my final death, and who better than my own son to deal me that death?"  
  
Eli screamed as he fired the sphere, vaporizing his father's head.  
  
After the smoke cleared from Vegeta's decapitated and lifeless body, Eli gazed upon his own hands.  
  
"What... what have I done?" He said to himself, shocked.  
  
"I have to go see my mother. She'll know what to do."  
  
After saying that, he flew back home.  
  
"Hey, kiddo!" Bulma said happily, "Where's Trunks? And your father?"  
  
"They're... they're not coming back anymore..." Eli replied.  
  
"What are you talking about? Did something happen?" She asked, now very worried.  
  
"We met this really strong guy on the way. Trunks sacrificed himself to kill him." Eli said, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"No... and your father?" She asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"He was killed... by me." Eli said.  
  
"What! Why!?" Bulma replied angrily and slapped her son in his face.  
  
"I don't know. I just... lost control of myself." Eli responded in a guilty manner.  
  
"Eli... I think you'd better leave."  
  
After hearing this, Eli slowly walked backwards and flew off, trying to hide his guilt and pain. 


	6. Chapter 5: Outcast

"I can't blame her for kicking me out." Eli thought to himself while flying over the plains that served as a battlefield earlier that day.  
  
"Let's see... I've heard my mother say that this Goku guy lives on Mt. Paozu. I guess I'll just go there and ask if I can spend the night."  
  
It was getting dark and it started to rain. Eli went faster so he'd get there before it started pouring.  
  
After a 30 minute flight, he landed in front of their window. He could see lights burning, so they had to be home. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Who could that be at this hour?" Chi-Chi said to herself while walking to the door.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you, sir?" She asked politely upon opening the door.  
  
"Uhm... I think I have the wrong address... Does Goku live here?" He responded nervously.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed and yelled for her husband immediately after that.  
  
Goku came strutting towards the door with a chicken wing half stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Yes? Do I know you?" He asked, with his mouth full.  
  
"I'm Eli... Vegeta's son. I was wondering if I could spend the night here." Was the response, even more nervous than before.  
  
"Why? Can't you stay at your place?" Goku replied.  
  
Eli offered to tell Goku and Chi-Chi the whole story of what happened, and it was clear that the both of them were unpleasantly surprised.  
  
"Eli, could you excuse us for a second?" Chi-Chi asked with a smile while dragging Goku into their bedroom.  
  
Eli couldn't make out what they're saying because they seemed to be whispering, so instead he looked around, and noticed Goten watching television while calling a girlfriend of his.  
  
Eli smiled at that sight. It was good to know that there were Saiyans in the world who didn't care for the "Saiyan way".  
  
"... you insane!? He killed his own father, Goku!" Eli heard Chi-Chi's voice coming from the bedroom. She wasn't whispering anymore, but yelling.  
  
"I will NOT have a murderer in my house, Goku! Just think what kind of effect it'll have on Goten!"  
  
Eli didn't hesitate anymore. By the time Goku got out of the bedroom to tell Eli the bad news, he had already left.  
  
He ran through the now pouring rain into the woods, holding his arms in front of him to fend himself from branches and bushes.  
  
Eventually, he found cover in a cave, so he stopped, and just sat there, with his head in his arms, and the sound of thunder echoing in the distance.  
  
"Oh yes..." A shadowy figure said to himself while gazing upon Eli from a distance, "Such power! And such thoughts! He will do... just fine."  
  
The entity raised his clawed hand, which started glowing bright red, and screams could be heard from the cave Eli was hiding in...  
  
"Don't you think you went a little had on him, dear?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter at Capsule Corp, "I mean, he's had trouble controlling his power before, you know."  
  
"I know that, dad, and so does half of the state concerning that particular incident." Was her reply, "I don't know, maybe I have been a little harsh, but what would you have done if you just heard that my mother and I were killed by your own son?"  
  
"I would talk things out with him, and help him find a way to channel his anger." He replied. 


	7. Chapter 6: Emotions no more

"You're probably right, dad." Bulma said to her father as she started packing some crucial supplies, "I have to go look for him."  
  
"Now hang on just one minute." Dr. Briefs said while grabbing Bulma by the arm, "It's pouring outside, I think it's better if you wait until tomorrow to go look for him."  
  
He could see the doubt lingering on her face.  
  
"Eli is a strong kid." He continued, "I'm sure he can hold out one more night."  
  
Having said this, Bulma half-heartedly agreed with her father.  
  
"It's getting late. You'd better go to bed, you'll need your rest for tomorrow." He added.  
  
Another tree was struck by the lightning in the forest Eli was hiding in. It wasn't long ago that the sound of thunder and falling trees were drowned out by intolerable screams coming from Eli's cave.  
  
After the pain had gone, Eli didn't move, he didn't speak and he didn't breathe for quite some time. When his senses came back, he blacked out, and fell in a deep sleep that lasted until the next morning.  
  
When he woke, everything was still a bit hazy, and he couldn't remember a thing from his stay in the woods. The last thing he recalled was Chi-Chi's yelling. He didn't seem any different, and, even though he was a bit dizzy when he got up, he was perfectly fine.  
  
He walked out of his cave, and eventually out of the woods, and he found himself standing in front of Goku's house once again. Goten was outside as well, talking to his girlfriend. When he saw Eli, he quickly told the girl to get inside.  
  
"You!" Goten yelled, "You killed Trunks! Yeah, that's right, I know, dad told me! And now, I'll make you pay!"  
  
After saying this, he lept towards Eli and launched a roundhouse kick. Eli didn't try to avoid the hit. He took it head-on, but he didn't move, he didn't even flinch.  
  
Goten kept barraging him with series of punches and kicks, every single one of them found its target, but Eli didn't react to it.  
  
Goten eventually noticed this, and he jumped back.  
  
"Why... why aren't you fighting back?" He asked, gasping for air, "I want you to fight back!"  
  
After hearing this, Eli instantly reappeared in front of Goten, with a haymaker directed straight at his face.  
  
Goten didn't have time to react and was sent flying throughout his house, and far into the woods behind it.  
  
Eli's look was as cold as ice, and he slowly walked away from the battlefield. 


	8. Chapter 7: No more holding back

"What was that?" Goku said out loud as he came out of the kitchen and gazed upon the holes that were put in his house.  
  
He could feel Goten's faint ki coming from the woods, and immediately went to his aid.  
  
"Goten! Who did this?" He asked.  
  
"E-Eli..." Was the only word Goku's son could say before he passed out.  
  
"Eli?" Goku thought to himself, surprised, "He didn't seem at all violent, but if he did this, then he has to be stopped."  
  
The Saiyan raised his fingers to his forehead.  
  
Eli had reached East City already, and was staring at everyone going about their business from a skyscraper's rooftop.  
  
"Eli!" Goku's voice called out as he appeared behind him, "Why did you attack my son?"  
  
"Because..." Eli smirked, "He asked me to. He wanted me to fight back, and that's exactly what I did."  
  
Eli's voice was cold and emotionless.  
  
"Look at them down there, Goku." He continued, "They're like ants. Doing the same thing over and over, and should be squashed at the very sight of them."  
  
Eli turned around to face Goku.  
  
"Creatures as weak as humans shouldn't be allowed to live, Goku. True power lies with me! Me, and all the rest of us Saiyans. My night in the forest has made me realize that. My selfconsciousness has disappeared. I am no longer afraid to use my power!"  
  
"If you truly feel that way, Eli," Goku said while shaking his head, "then I'll have to stop you."  
  
After saying this, he transformed himself into a Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"Hmph. Is that all? I'd have expected more from you after all those stories I hear."  
  
As a counterpart, Eli powered himself up as well, but only to a regular Super Saiyan.  
  
"This should be enough." Eli grinned arrogantly.  
  
They both flew at eachother, and took the battle to the skies directly above the skyscraper.  
  
Goku was on the offensive, with Eli blocking or avoiding every last one of his attacks.  
  
"Enough warming up." Eli said as he punched Goku right in his face, sending him flying backwards, and kicked him higher into the air.  
  
Goku managed to stop himself from flying any higher, and noticed he was already bleeding.  
  
"You're something else, Eli!" He said smiling, "I guess it's time to show you my real power!"  
  
Goku began charging his energy, and finally transformed into his mighty Super Saiyan 3 form.  
  
Eli just stared at Goku's transformation without showing any sign of surprise.  
  
Goku once again charged at Eli and, in Eli's arrogance, punched him in the face, emitting a massive shockwave behind Eli, who hadn't felt anything, but had his head tilted backwards a little bit.  
  
With Goku's fist still against his cheek, he gazed angrily at Goku, grabbed him by the throat and, while holding on to Goku, flew through the skyscraper all the way until the ground floor, smacking Goku through each obstacle he came across, making dustclouds emerge from every window in the building.  
  
"Hmph. You're even weaker than I thought you'd be." Eli said to an almost unconscious Goku, who had no choice but revert to his normal form. Eli's rampage had killed everyone but the two of them in that building.  
  
"KA...ME..." A familiar voice chanted.  
  
Eli turned around.  
  
"HA...ME..." The voice continued.  
  
Eli saw a man with short, spiked, black hair with a gi identical to that of Goku standing there, charging a Kamehameha. It was him. Quite possibly the only one that stands a chance against Eli. It was Gohan.  
  
"HA!!!" Gohan screamed as he launched the massive energy wave.  
  
Eli's eyes widened. He knew that that blast could harm him, but he had no place to get away from the blast. He held his arms in front of him to block the Kamehameha.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Eli was standing there with his arms still in front of him, a little beat up, and his clothes torn up a bit.  
  
"Gohan... you... you made it!" Goku said, struggling to get back up on his feet.  
  
"Well, it was hard not to sense the massive ki spike earlier coming from your place. But by the time I got there, the ki signal was already here, along with yours, which was fading fast. Good to see you held out, dad. I'll take it from here, you get yourself to Dende to heal."  
  
Goku smiled as he raised his fingers again, and vanished.  
  
"So it's just you and me now." Eli said in a cold way, "You have a lot of nerve to do what you just did. Brave as it may be, that was the last mistake you'll ever make."  
  
They both assumed fighting positions as Eli powered himself up to a Super Saiyan 2. 


	9. Chapter 8: Clash of titans

"Why are you doing this, Eli?" Gohan asked, "I don't know you very well, but I do know that you're Vegeta's son. I know that you're good-hearted. Your mother would hate you for this."  
  
Eli looked surprised.  
  
"My... my mother?" Eli said, as if he woke up from a dream, but immediately went back to his emotionless self, "No. My mother has forsaken me before, I don't need to fight for her love anymore, as I already lost it."  
  
After this cold statement, Eli attacked Gohan, who was caught off-guard, and knocked backwards by several feet.  
  
Gohan immediately landed on his feet and began his retaliation. He threw a kick to Eli's abdomen, which was blocked, and launched an elbow to Eli's spine, which was a direct hit, causing Eli to be forced on his knees.  
  
Eli recovered instantly, and swooped Gohan off his feet, and while he was still in mid-air, Eli kicked him through the nearest building with such force, that it collapsed.  
  
Eli waited for Gohan to come out of the rubble, as he knew that his opponent was too powerful to be defeated like that. But instead of Gohan, he was met by four energy pellets, which he blocked, causing a dustcloud. Gohan came flying through the dustcloud, uppercutted Eli, followed immediately by a kick to the neck, which sent Eli to the ground once again.  
  
"It's not too late to stop this, Eli!" Gohan panted, "I know this isn't the real you!"  
  
"No... this is what my father wanted me to be." Eli said as he got up from the ground, "A true Saiyan. One that he can be proud of."  
  
Eli once again charged at Gohan with a fist, which was caught by Gohan, but was struck in the stomach with the other fist, followed by an upper kick to the chin.  
  
"Listen to me!" Gohan continued as he regained his balance, "Even Vegeta knew that being a Saiyan wasn't about being a mindless war machine! It's about caring for your loved ones, and be willing to fight for them!"  
  
Eli stopped in his tracks, seemingly realizing the truth.  
  
"It... it is? I don't believe you..." He said, hesitating.  
  
"Then look at me!" Gohan replied, "You said yourself that Saiyans are the next step for this planet. Well, I am a Saiyan, and seemingly even to you. And I'm not fighting you because I want to, I'm fighting you to protect the ones I care about most. That is what being a Saiyan is about. That is what your father meant."  
  
Eli fell on his knees, his eyes were warm once more.  
  
"What... what have I become? I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Eli said sadly.  
  
Gohan approached him.  
  
"It's ok now... I'll help you." Gohan said in a comforting way.  
  
Meanwhile, that same mysterious figure from the woods was lurking from the shadows.  
  
"Bah... my hold on you has not completely vanished." The creature stated as his clawed hand once again started to glow.  
  
Eli suddenly held his head in his arms and started shaking it wildly as he started to scream.  
  
"Eli! What's the matter?" gohan asked, not knowing Eli was being manipulated.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" Eli yelled as he slapped Gohan about twenty feet away. 


	10. Chapter 9: Hero's End

As Gohan got up from the rather impressive slap he just received, he could see the warmth that shone in Eli's eyes a moment ago had completely vanished. His eyes were empty now. Gohan finally realized it.  
  
Eli was being controlled.  
  
Without saying a word, Eli attacked Gohan, and they both started exchanging blows, all of them caught or avoided by both sides.  
  
"Eli, snap out of it!" Gohan said as he blocked another punch, "This isn't you! Somebody else is filling your mind with anger! With hate!"  
  
The creature controlling Eli was surprised by that remark. He could not be discovered. His hand started glowing again as he filled Eli's mind with more hate, and a new thought.  
  
"Gohan is just like everybody else, Eli... he may seem caring, but he will toss you aside as if you were a rag doll! He cares nothing for you... thus you must not care for him. Kill him, Eli!"  
  
Eli didn't resist anymore.  
  
"You don't care, Gohan." Eli said while launching another kick, "You never did!"  
  
Eli's rage flickered around him, and he punched Gohan, sending him flying into the nearest wall. Eli didn't let him recover. He used a technique he learned from his sibling.  
  
"BURNING..." He started to yell as he did the hand movements that were used in this attack.  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
The blast soared at Gohan, who was still stuck to the wall, and it made a direct hit.  
  
After the smoke cleared, Gohan got up, but was badly damaged.  
  
"Damn it... Whatever's controlling him, has a powerful grip on him... and he's stronger than he was before... I don't know if I can do this..." Gohan thought to himself, "But I have to."  
  
Gohan held one hand in front of himself, and grabbed his wrist with the other as he started gathering all of his energy.  
  
"MASENKO... HA!!!!!" He screamed as the energy beam was launched at his mighty opponent.  
  
Eli took no chances. He knew what kind of power was in that attack, and he dodged it just in time, followed by a kick to the face of the now very tired out Gohan.  
  
Gohan was too weak to put up a decent fight. The Burning Attack had wounded him badly. He tried to block Eli's attacks, but to no avail. He was getting beaten down brutally. Gohan's screams of pain were heard throughout the entire city block, which had been decimated by the powerful array of attacks used in the battle.  
  
Eli paused for a moment. Gohan got up slowly, his clothes drenched in his own blood and soiled by the dirt of the earth.  
  
The mysterious creature lurked.  
  
"Yes... do it... do it, Eli!"  
  
"Time to finish you..." Eli said, smirking as he charged towards his fallen opponent and punched him through his stomach, followed by a kick to his neck, breaking it.  
  
It was done. Earth's mightiest hero had fallen... 


	11. Chapter 10: Betrayal

Eli panted as he gazed upon his bloody hands. His look changed from one of surprise to one of satisfaction as he started laughing loudly.

The laughter echoed throughout the empty streets.

"Now... time for some target practice." Eli said to himself, "Let's see if there are any humans left in this God forsaken city."

He began to slowly walk through the streets, and every step he took was repeated behind him. Eli stopped.

"Come out. I know someone's there, and I'll blow up the whole city if you don't show yourself." Eli yelled.

In response, the mysterious mind-controlling creature emerged from the shadows. He wore a brown hooded cape, his dark red eyes were as glowing lights in the darkness of his face.

"Greetings." The creature started, "I have been watching you for quite some time now, young Eli. My name is Mazgur."

"You.." Eli responded in a surprised tone, "You're the voice I've been hearing in my head."

"Yes... but do not assume to think I made you what you are now. I merely took the doubt and selfconsciousness from your mind. I made sure you were no longer afraid to use your power. And now, now that the Earth's strongest have fallen, we can rule, side by side, over this planet and destroy anything in our way."

Eli's look turned more serious.

"You force me to think what you want me to think, and you force me to use my power on the ones I care about. You make me do all the work, and yet now... you emerge from your hiding place to rule the Earth with me, killing everything that displeases me or you. You are a vile creature, Mazgur, but I like your idea."

Mazgur grinned.

"You will not regret this, Eli, we will"

"Wait." Eli interrupted, "You said to kill everything that displeases us. Well..."

Eli paused for a moment as he smiled evilly.

"You displease me." Eli finished as he launched an energy blast through Mazgur's chest, killing him.

"Foolish trickster." He added as he walked away.

"Earlier this afternoon in East City, no less than 4 city blocks were destroyed as a cause of 3 people fighting with massive power. Number of casualties is yet to be known."

"Damn it!" Krillin said as he turned off the TV. "Who is that kid, and why is he doing this? He already took out Goku and Gohan, and now we definitely don't stand a chance! I have to go to Piccolo... he'll know what to do!"

"Be careful, Krillin. I don't want to save you... again... ugh, I guess I just have to go with him..." #18 said as she followed Krillin who flew out the window in the direction of Dende's lookout.

Upon arriving, they were greeted by all the remaining Z senshi. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Goten and Mr. Buu were there. Even Mr. Satan was, even though he was forced to come along with Mr. Buu.

"Listen to me, all of you." Piccolo started, "That boy down there is Vegeta's son. He has extraordinary potential, and for some reason he decided to use it for evil. If we want to defeat this guy, we'll have to come up with a decent battle plan."

"We have to warn Bulma." A familiar voice said. To everyone's surprise, it was Goku, who had just come out of the palace's front entrance. "She's the only one that can talk some sense into him."

"Talk some sense into him?" Goten interrupted angrily, "Dad, are you forgetting he killed my brother? Gohan was even stronger than you are, and he couldn't even find a way to stop that maniac! What makes you think talking is going to change anything?"

"I thought I'd never say this, but Goten's right." Piccolo added, "The only thing that'll achieve is endangering Bulma as well. We should use the power of Shenron, and bring back everyone Eli killed. That way, we'll have Gohan and Gotenks to back us up." 


	12. Chapter 11: Today The Earth Trembles

"Maybe you're right. As much as I hate to say it, stopping him for good might be the only way." Goku sighed.

"Then it's settled! We'll get the dragonballs, summon Shenron, and finish Eli off!" Goten said enthousiasticly.

For the first time in history, everyone agreed with Goten, and went out to search for the dragonballs. Thanks to the dragon radar, this was a job quickly done.

Back at the lookout, Piccolo had set the dragonballs in their correct position.

"Come forth, Shenron," He began, "And grant me my wish!"

As usual, the sky became pitchblack as a thunderstorm emerged from the now invisible clouds. The dragonballs glowed more furiously every second, when finally a massive beam of light escaped them, which was slowly forming to become Shenron.

"You have summoned me, and are therefore granted two wishes. Name your desire." The thundering voice of Shenron spoke.

"As our first wish, revive everyone who was killed by Eli!" Goku yelled.

As Shenron's eyes glowed deep red, he spoke: "It is done. Name your second wish."

"I'll bring Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks here, you guys decide on a second wish." Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead, instantly disappearing.

"So..." Krillin began, "Does anyone even have a second wish?"

No one responded. They were just as uninspired as Krillin.

"I will not wait forever!" Shenron exclaimed, clearly agitated, "Make your second wish now!"

At that point, Goku returned, along with everyone he said he'd bring.

"So, you still haven't made your second wish?" Gohan asked, "I might have one."

As he turned to the dragon, he spoke: "Shenron! Return Eli to normal! Remove the evil that is controlling him!"

While everyone looked puzzled, Shenron's eyes glowed deep red once again, but now his comments were different.

"Your wish can not be fulfilled. Eli is far beyond my power to manipulate."

"Then we have no other wish, you may go." Gohan replied, clearly disappointed.

Shenron obeyed him as he dissolved, making the dragonballs scatter over the Earth, and returning the sky to its original state.

"The evil that is controlling him?" Vegeta repeated, puzzled and agitated.

"When I fought Eli, I convinced him to stop his rampage. Then, all of a sudden, he went berserk again, and his power increased. There's no other explanation: Eli is under someone's control." Gohan explained.

"That still doesn't change anything." Goten added, "Controlled or not, he has to be stopped. And currently, the only way we can, is if Gohan, Gotenks and dad fight him. I hate to say this, but the rest of you aren't strong enough to even last a second."

The others reluctantly agreed with him. Vegeta, on the other hand, became visibly ticked off.

"You think I'll let you fight my son alone? I was the one who awoke his warrior instinct, and I'll be the one to see it doesn't get out of control! I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." He exclaimed.

Eli was still wandering around the ruins of East City. It was funny how, just a day ago, he was a pacifist, afraid to utilize his power, and now he was a brutal tyrant, bent on obliterating anyone in his way.

He heard several people landing behind him. As he turned around, he was surprised to see Goku, along with the Saiyans he had killed before.

"What is this?" Eli asked, "Illusions?"

"No, Eli" Vegeta replied, "I'm real. Real enough to stop you. No Saiyan should stand against his own prince. I'll teach you that lesson today."

Eli smirked at his father's comment.

"You think you have the power to stop me, father? You're the prince of a dead race, there lies no glory in that! No, the only glory here, lies with me! I am the one true Saiyan. That is a lession I'll teach you today."

Eli knew, that with the presence of Gohan, this would not be an easy battle. He readied himself as he powered himself up to a Super Saiyan 2.

"Hang on, brother." Trunks interrupted, "Me and Goten have something for you."

After saying this, the two Saiyans commenced the Fusion Dance, and formed the might that is Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"Dum dum dum!" Gotenks added, in his usual arrogant self.

Vegeta and Goku wasted no time, and they both transformed to their strongest forms.

Eli, surprised, smiled at the sight of his challengers.

"Maybe this will be a bit harder than the last fights." He commented with a smug look on his face. 


	13. Chapter 12: Massacre Of The Gods

Eli didn't attack. He stood motionless with a smile, waiting for one of his opponents to deliver the first blow.

"I didn't come out here to gawk at you!" Gotenks snapped, "What are you waiting for?"

Eli didn't respond.

"Well, if that's how you wanna do it," He continued, "Then allow me!"

With that, Gotenks charged at his confident opponent, only to have his punch evaded and to be kneed in the gut instead, causing him to flinch.

Eli, however, didn't have time to continue his attack, as he was slammed through a wall by a kick from Gohan. Goku and Vegeta saw this as an opportunity to deliver one of their respectively strongest attacks.

"KA...ME..." Goku began while charging an energy sphere in his hands, which were now formed as a cup.

"FINAL--" Vegeta began as well while placing his arms horizontally as energy spheres appeared in each hand.

"HA...ME..."

"HA/-- FLASH!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as they both fired their trademark attacks.

Eli, who had just recovered from Gohan's blow, made no effort to avoid the combined beam and simply flicked it away to the sky with the palm of his hand.

"I expected more from you two." Eli said arrogantly.

Goku and Vegeta were speechless. The best they had to offer was nothing more than a simple energy pellet to him? What kind of power does he actually possess?

At this point, both Gotenks and Gohan charged at Eli, both throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, but all were either dodged or blocked.

Eli, however, was not doing this without effort. He was getting tired, fast, as were his challengers, but he managed to axe-handle Gotenks into the ground, and catch a flying kick from Gohan, which he used to smash him onto Gotenks.

Vegeta took advantage of the distraction his allies made, and put all his strength into a kick to his son's neck.

The kick connected, sending a shockwave into the direction the kick was made. The effect it had on Eli, on the other hand, was that it only made him angry.

Eli slowly turned around to face his father, as he suddenly punched him in the face, sending him flying. Eli didn't want to play around, as he caught up with his beaten up father, and cracked his spine with one single kick, and then slammed him into the ground.

Vegeta was immobilized and nearly unconscious, as he began to revert. It was then that Goku tried to interfere, by charging at Eli with a flurry of punches.

But Eli's attention was on his father, as he slapped Goku several yards away.

"I chose my path when I killed you the first time, father." He whispered, "I do not plan to stray from it."

At that point, Eli put his hand to Vegeta's face, as he killed him in the exact same manner he did before. Decapitation.

Gohan and Gotenks had been hurt by Eli's blows pretty bad. Gohan didn't know whether Eli had become stronger, or just more ruthless.

Goku, who had just emerged from the rubble he was slapped into, sensed Vegeta's ki disappear. It was too late. Vegeta was the first to die.

"Damn it!" He told himself, "There has to be some way we can stop him!"

Goku didn't have time to think up a plan, as Eli flew to him.

"You're next, Goku." He smiled, "I'll teach you to meddle in some one else's affairs."

In the blink of an eye, he had planted an elbow in Goku's face, forcing him to spit out his own blood as he was catapulted backwards.

Goku realized that Eli put all he had in that blow. He was already taken out. The Kamehameha he launched earlier, combined with his Super Saiyan 3, had used too much energy, as he reverted to his base form.

"Time for you to keep my father company." Eli grinned.

He began to do the hand motions associated with Trunks' attack.

"BURNING ATT--" Eli yelled, as he was drilled into the pavement by Gohan's foot to the back of his head.

Gohan wasted no time, as he floated back into the air, and held his wrist with his other hand.

"MASENKO... HA!" He yelled as he launched the massive energy beam towards the crater Eli was in.

Gohan was not alone. Gotenks came to his aid, and began charging his own attack.

"VICTORY CANNON!" Gotenks screamed while firing the blast into the crater as well.

The beams made a direct hit with the Earth, increasing the size of the crater even more, just barely leaving Goku safe.

Gohan and Gotenks were panting heavily.

"Is it over?" Gotenks asked, when suddenly he defused.

"Cause we sure hope it is." A now very scared Goten added to the question.

Clapping could be heard from above them. As they looked up, they were amazed to find Eli, heavily wounded.

"Bravo." He began, "If I hadn't made it out of there in that split second, you would have had me."

His arrogant look changed to one of anger.

"How unlucky for you." He finished, as he elbowed Goten in the back of his neck, breaking it, and launched a blast into his stomach, ending his life.

Eli was through playing games. His next victim would be his sibling, as he kicked him in the stomach, and shot an energy pellet into his mouth, killing him as well.

Gohan was too shocked to do anything. When he fully realized what washappening, he launched his offensive. But, as tired as he was, he was easily tossed aside.

Eli couldn't keep this up much longer. He knew he had to finish this quick. He caught up to Gohan, and began charging an energy sphere.

"It's been fun, Gohan!" He yelled excitedly, "But fun's gotta end sometime!"

At that point, Goku appeared behind Eli, and grabbed onto him, as he used all of his energy to transform back to Super Saiyan 3.

"Gohan! Do it! This is our only chance!" Goku yelled.

"But father, you'll--" Gohan started as he was interrupted by Goku.

"Do it, Gohan! There's no other way!"

"So be it." Gohan said, "Goodbye Eli. Goodbye father."

Gohan began to channel all of his energy into his hands.

"It isn't enough. I'm too worn out to summon enough energy to kill Eli! Now what? I'll fail, just like I did against Buu!" Gohan said to himself.

Gohan became desperate, and suddenly it came to him.

"No. I will succeed this time. Father, Goten, Trunks... this is for you. Even for you, Vegeta. May the Earth rest peacefully after this day."

Gohan had summoned all the energy he could muster, but it didn't stop him. He continued to summon energy, all he had and more, as lightning began to encircle his hands.

The ground around Gohan trembled underneath the power he was bringing forth, pieces of rubble floated around him, the sky rippled at the sight of his godlike strength.

It was done. With one final nerve shattering scream, Gohan launched the gigantic energy blast at Eli and his father, engulfing them both.

When the smoke had cleared, Eli and Goku were vaporized. Gohan was the only one left standing.

"I--I did it." He stuttered as he collapsed to the ground. Gohan's eyes were white. His pulse had stopped. Gohan, the strongest of them all, had given his life once again, to protect the ones he loved.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure slowly walked around the other end of East City. He noticed the fight, it was hard not to, but he thought it wise to stay clear from it.

"Such power... all gone to waste. Bah!" He thought to himself.

He smirked.

"No matter. I'll find another. Mazgur will not be stopped again!" 


	14. Chapter 13: Death To The Dragon

"What's going on down there, Piccolo? I can't sense anyone anymore, does that mean it's over?" Yamcha asked hopefully. They had all been trying to follow the fight, but only Piccolo -- thanks to his unison with Kami -- could truly see what was going on.

"It's over. They ended in a stalemate."

And so, Piccolo told them the outcome of the battle, though none of them were saddened by the news. They realized that, since they had only used one wish the last time, the dragonballs would only need 4 months to reactivate, and they were positive Bulma could fix something up to preserve what was left of their bodies until then. Thus, everyone decided to return to their normal lives, and meet up again when the dragonballs become active again.

Though all of them seemed to have forgotten what Gohan had told them. Eli's manipulator still lived...

4 months later

The Z senshi, except for Mr. Satan, all held their promise, as they searched the ends of the Earth for any sign of the dragonballs. With 6 of them found, all they had to do was wait for Piccolo to find the last one.

"Finally. Got you." he said to the golden sphere in his hand, as if hoping it'd talk back. "Now, to meet wi-- What?" He interrupted himself to witness something peculiar. He was no longer holding the 1-star dragonball, but an ordinary stone.

Piccolo, like the others, had no doubt as to what this meant and flew as fast as he could back to the Lookout. When he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of a hooded figure, crouching over Dende's lifeless body.

"No more wishes for you." The hooded sorcerer smirked and simply evaporated into thin air. 


End file.
